Unwinding
by Becchan
Summary: I hate it when you do that. Saying it's okay when it's not. (OhtoriShishido, Oneshot, Fluff)


**Title:** Unwinding  
**Fandom:** TeniPuri. Stop looking so surprised.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters:** Shishido and Ohtori  
**Notes:** For the YinYin, because she rocks my socks and makes me LJ icons. Just some ToriShishi drabble. About 650 words, I think. ^_^.  
  
  
  
=======  
  
  
"It's... different."  
  
Shishido slumped on his desk, eyeing his reflection in the little mirror on the corner. Behind him, Ohtori leaned on his chair; the second-year's fingers were absentmindedly caressing the freshly shorn stubble on the back of Shishido's neck.  
  
Shishido scowled. "You hate it."  
  
"No, I don't." Lanky arms draped themselves around Shishido's neck. Ohtori buried his nose in his senpai's now-short hair, letting the strands tickle his lips as he spoke. "It'll just take some getting used to."  
  
"Hmph." Shishido stood abruptly, knocking his partner's arms from his shoulders. He stalked across the room and dropped dejectedly to the bed, running his hands through his short hair for what seemed like the thousandth time that evening. It was definitely hideous, he told himself, blinking at the ceiling, but he'd really had no choice. Ohtori was too kind to tell him how bad it really looked.  
  
"Shishido-san," came the other boy's voice from over by the desk, a mix of hurt, disappointment, and mild indignation.  
  
Shishido closed his eyes. That had been stupid. "Sorry, Choutarou."  
  
"It's all right," Ohtori replied, padding across the room, the ends of his pajama pants swishing against the floor. The mattress shifted as he sat on the bed next to Shishido, poking at a button on the other boy's pajamas. "No big deal."  
  
"Hey." Shishido caught the hand on his shirt, tugging it so Ohtori leaned across him. "I said I was sorry."  
  
"Yeah. I said it was okay," Ohtori said, blinking down at his partner.  
  
Shishido's mouth quirked. "You didn't mean it."  
  
Ohtori tried to roll off the older boy, but Shishido kept a firm grip on his wrist. "Shishido-san," he said quietly, avoiding the other boy's eyes.  
  
"I hate it when you do that," Shishido said. "Saying it's okay when it's not."  
  
Ohtori pulled at his hand again, and this time Shishido let go; he knew that if Ohtori decided to really try, he wouldn't stand a chance, anyway. The younger boy rolled onto his back next to Shishido, blinking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Sometimes you say you're sorry when you're really not," he said. Shishido couldn't quite place his tone.   
  
Shishido sighed. It was true, too. He seemed to have an innate ability to somehow hurt Ohtori's feelings no matter what they were doing; sometimes he muttered apologies without even thinking about them. Scratching at his forehead, Shishido turned so that his feet were all the way on the bed.  
  
"Sorry," he said, then grinned a rare grin. "And I mean it this time."  
  
Ohtori rolled back over to lay on his partner's chest, putting his forehead against the other boy's. "It's okay. And I mean it this time." He smiled. "Bed?"  
  
"Yeah." They crawled under the covers, Ohtori not bothering to cross the room to his own bed. He rarely did, lately. Reaching up, Shishido flicked off the lights; when he settled back down, in was into Ohtori's open arms. The taller boy pulled Shishido against him possessively. Shishido could feel him smiling against his neck.  
  
"Really, your hair isn't that bad," he mumbled. "It'll look a lot better in the morning."  
  
"I won't have to brush it," Shishido agreed, his eyes fluttering closed as Ohtori traced patterns around the back on his head, fingers brushing through the short hair, then around to his ear, cheekbone, lightly across the ridge of his nose, and down to his mouth. Shishido kissed the tips of the fingers, and suddenly they were replaced by Ohtori's mouth pressed gently against his.  
  
One of Shishido's hands went automatically to the back of his partner's neck; the other ran slowly down his side as Shishido turned his head to deepen the kiss. Ohtori made a little contented noise against his mouth, breaking away to kiss Shishido's cheek, just under his ear.  
  
"We should really get some sleep tonight," he mumbled.  
  
"Yeah," Shishido agreed reluctantly, moving his hand from where it had strayed to Ohtori's hip, wrapping it around the other boy's shoulder. "Sorry."  
  
Ohtori smiled softly, the expression barely visible in the dark. He pulled Shishido against him, enveloping the smaller boy in his arms. "It's okay."  
  
  
=======  
  



End file.
